


Why Not?

by repugaytion



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, M/M, i can't believe this is the first work i'm posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repugaytion/pseuds/repugaytion
Summary: Woody wonders about love and Buzz has the answers.





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i am so sorry that this is the first work i am publishing, i promise that i am not a complete sinner. anyway i wrote in like 15 minutes for a couple of friends that were emo about woody not being bi in toy story 4 (idek anymore)

"Hey, Buzz?"

Buzz groaned and got up, hopping down shelves and toy boxes, careful not to wake a sleeping Bonnie. He landed next to Woody, who was laying on his back, staring at the glow in the dark stars that adorned Bonnie's ceiling. He sat down next to him.

"Do you ever wonder about love?" Woody asked. Without waiting for a response from Buzz, he continued, "I mean, we're toys. Can toys fall in love? Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are in love, aren't they? Bonnie always pretends Jessie and I are in love because I'm a sheriff and she's a cowgirl, and it makes me wonder if I'm supposed to be in love with her."

Buzz reflected for a moment. He wondered why Woody would want to talk to him, of all people, about this. "Well, Woody, are you in love with her?" he replied simply. His eyes shifted toward Jessie asleep on her shelf next to Rex. She and Woody would make a good couple in his mind, but there was something off about it. He couldn't picture Woody and Jessie, in love with each other. He wanted to stay best friends with Woody without girls getting in the way.

Woody pondered the question. Was he in love with Jessie? She was a great friend to him, and he was always happy to be around her. She made him laugh, and they played the greatest games together. She was fun, spunky, and adventurous, but he was still confused. Was that what two people who were in love felt? Or was it what two best friends felt? Would it be wrong for him to just want a best friend and not want to fall in love with a girl?

"I don't know, Buzz. I don't know. What does love feel like?"

"Well, being in love is happy. You like to be around them, even when you disagree. And you always have each other's back. And you want to go to infinity and beyond with that person, because you know that wherever you go with that person, it'll be good. And when you touch hands with them, it feels like new batteries being plugged in," he explained.

"I don't have batteries, Buzz," Woody said, laughing.

Buzz grabbed Woody's hand. "How does this feel?"

If Woody were to be completely honest, he would've said that despite the fact that he didn't have batteries, this was how he imagined new batteries felt. Buzz's touch was electric, and his firm grip steadied Woody. He never wanted to let go, even though he knew that Buzz wouldn't be feeling the same thing. After all, space men couldn't like sheriffs, could they? But instead, he lied through his teeth and told Buzz that it felt good. Just plain good.

"When you're in love, it feel so much better than good. I can't explain it, but you'll know it when you feel it," Buzz said. He wondered if Woody was lying and felt the same tingle he felt. And if he did, what would they do? Bonnie would never make a space man and a sheriff fall in love. Any toy knew that space men and sheriffs fought evil dinosaurs together to save kidnapped cowgirls, and never anything more.

After a bit of silence, and awkward hand holding, Woody finally had the courage to ask the question that had been echoing through his mind. The question almost paralyzed him with fear, but he knew that he would be a no-good sheriff if he couldn't even face his fears and ask a simple question. "Can two boy toys fall in love?"

"I don't see why not, Woody."

Woody paused, and sighed before asking, "Can we be in love?" If toys could sweat, Woody was sure he'd be totally drenched. He was practically shaking from nerves.

Buzz smiled and repeated, "I don't see why not, Woody."


End file.
